


Oneirataxia

by decay_as_a_life_form



Series: Uncommon Words [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: I'm not sure I even have much to say about this, M/M, Post-mortem, They love each other, small spoiler in next tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decay_as_a_life_form/pseuds/decay_as_a_life_form
Summary: OneirataxiaThe inability to differentiate between dream and reality.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung & Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Series: Uncommon Words [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092029
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Oneirataxia

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason why this is up so fast is because it was finished before Constellation.  
> I'm quite proud of how this one turned out. It's exactly how I imagined.
> 
> As always, thank you to my Angel for beta reading. Love you.

He was floating.  
Had been, since forever. 

There was very little he remembered. How he got here, where he was, who he was… it was all a blur. Had been, for as long as he remembered.

He existed in a time and space uncertain to him. Sometimes, he remembered things.  
Fleeting memories, which hinted at a life lead before the blurriness. 

Then again, he wasn’t sure what life was exactly, or how he got to know that something called life even existed.

The things he remembered were very small. A sister. The sunset. The taste of hot chocolate. Laughter.

The crushing feeling of dread. 

And guilt.

Every time it happened, he had a strange feeling. Like he’d known it all along. It had just been buried deep in his mind.

Somewhere along his way through the nothingness, he felt a presence. He turned until he saw a shadowy figure floating near him.

“I know you.”  
It arrived as a hushed whisper, carrying softly through the dense fog.

“You do?”, he asked.

“Or I used to. I don’t quite remember.”

Memories came flooding in. A smile directed at him. Love, Contentedness, Happiness… Then anger. People shouting. Sadness, grief, pain. 

And nothing. 

A whispered name reached him. It felt familiar. Was it his? He couldn’t remember. Perhaps it was his. And if it wasn’t, it was now.  
He tested it. 

“Yeosang”, he hummed. Then he smiled.  
Yeosang found, he quite liked his name. 

“What’s your name?” Yeosang wasn’t sure he had actually spoken but his message floated across anyway.

“Wooyoung”, the shape said and it was as if Yeosang had known it forever.

“Wooyoung”, he repeated. 

“Do you remember me?”, Wooyoung asked. They were closer now. Yeosang wasn’t quite sure where Wooyoung began and where he himself ended.

“Of course.”

Yeosang couldn’t believe he hadn’t remembered earlier.  
Feelings and memories seemed distant but close at the same time. 

Yeosang came to the sudden realization that he was dead. Wooyoung was dead, too.  
And maybe this realization wasn’t all that sudden. It was just like the other memories. He had always known. Just forgotten. 

They had died together, yet it had taken this much time for them to find each other. Or so little time. Yeosang had already forgotten how long it had been since Wooyoung found him. 

Yeosang reached out to Wooyoung. They tangled their forms together in a tight but relaxing embrace. It felt familiar. Nostalgic.

They had found each other. Wherever they were. They had found each other and they would stay together. Floating into the vast expanse of nothingness for as long as time let them.


End file.
